Take my hand
by Luka-sama
Summary: Habian cuatro estaciones en Magnolia: La primavera llena de flores, el verano con un sol brillante, el otoño lleno de hojas que bailaban y el invierno lleno de batallas de nieve. Para Natsu no le importaba el frio del invierno, pero era una buena escusa para poder tomar la mano de Lucy.
_Nalu para mí y Nalu para todos. Fairy tail no me pertenece. Sigan esperando más historias de Fairy tail que tengo la inspiración en mis manos XD_

 **Take my hand**

Existen cuatro estaciones al año en Magnolia. La hermosa primavera que muestra sus colores y flores con todo su esplendor, los calurosos veranos que muestran aquel sol brillante, un otoño lleno de viento y hojas que vuelan a tu alrededor, seguido de un frio invierno lleno de nieve y juegos infantiles. Estación que Vivian ahora, donde todos los días los niños correteaban entre la nieve y batallaban hasta el cansancio. Con almas llenas de vida y calor que no sentían el frio que estaba alrededor.

Natsu miraba añorante a los niños jugar a lo lejos, divirtiéndose sin preocupaciones.

-¿Por qué rayos debo venir yo también?-gruño por bajo antes de seguir a su acompañante.

Como siempre Fairy tail dispuesto a festejar por cualquier detalle, había encontrado las fiestas invernales como una excusa. Todos en el gremio se estaban encargando de la decoración y las preparaciones para una gran fiesta, varios otros gremios estaban invitados y esto solo aumentaba el trabajo. Tanto como para que él se viera en la tarea de acompañar a Lucy por toda la ciudad en encargos.

Acompañar a Lucy de compras era una tortura, la maga pasaba horas decidiendo y como si fuera poco, debía soportar de horas viendo a otros tipos verle el trasero a la chica. En el gremio no faltaba el comentario indecente a Lucy por su cuerpo, pero era algo pasable y entre bromas todos reían, pero en la ciudad era diferente.

Frunció el ceo ante el vendedor descarado que no dejaba de ver sus pechos. Para su mayor molestia Lucy en vez de quitárselo de encima, se aprovechaba de la debilidad del vendedor y conseguía un jugoso descuento.

-Vamos a la siguiente tienda-dijo la rubia animada.

Bufo algo molesto, pero acepto fácilmente para no recibir una patada mortal de la chica.

Las horas pasaron y al final no le quedó otra que llevar varias bolsas de la chica.

-¿Dónde rayos esta Happy?-

-Deja de fastidiar Natsu, él está ayudando con la decoración en lugares altos, si tanto te molesta puedes irte-

Claro que le molestaba y obviamente quería largarse, pero no se atrevía a dejar a la chica sola con tanto hombre pervertido en las calles. Lucy era alguien bastante fuerte y se defendía bastante bien cuando la situación lo requería, pero él era su compañero de equipo, su deber era protegerla de esos depravados.

Tomaron asiento en un parque cuando la tarde empezó a caer, sus piernas dolían y quería tirarse en la cama de Lucy para dormir un rato.

Dejo sus pensamientos cuando vio como Lucy lo miraba fijamente, alzo una ceja curioso cuando ella tomo una de sus manos y la sujeto entre las suyas. Rápidamente sintió el frio de la piel de la chica, obviamente muy al contraste de la suya.

-Es increíble que estés caliente con este frio-dijo Lucy maravillada y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Probablemente su rostro fuera peor que el de la chica y brillara algo más intenso. Volteo a ver a otro lado y se soltó algo brusco ante el cosquilleo en su interior. Muchas veces había sujetado a Lucy por el hombro y la muñeca, siempre la arrastraba cuando algo salía mal y el contacto físico en ellos había crecido por todo tipo de misiones.

Pero aún le seguía dando algo de pena ese delicado toce entre manos.

La chica suspiro antes de ponerse de pie algo decaída, él grupo por bajo antes de tomar una de las manos de ella con la de él. Lucy lo vio claramente sorprendida por el acto, en cambio el giro el rostro demasiado rojo como para tener una excusa creíble.

-Vamos y no te sueltes-le ordeno antes de reanudar su camino.

Lucy solo sonrió enternecida antes de asentir y apretar delicadamente el agarre entre sus manos.

Los aldeanos ya no estaban en las calles y pocos eran los que notaban atentamente a ambos jóvenes caminar sonrojados. Aunque no faltaba algún chismoso que riera divertido y comentara lo ocurrido. No era para menos, la reciente pareja del dragón Slayer de fuego y la maga celestial aún era el chisme de la semana. Sobre todo por lo protector que era el novio y lo linda de la novia.

Pero a Lucy eso no le importaba, ahora solo disfrutaba de una simple caminata bajo la nieve al lado de Natsu. Porque sin duda la mano del chico era la más cálida que podría llegar a sujetar.

Mas porque siempre que la sujetaba ambos terminaban con el rostro rojo y una sonrisa alegre en su cara.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les guste bambinos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
